return_to_the_templefandomcom-20200214-history
Angelo Villalobos
Angelo Villalobos is a character in the Return to the Temple series. He is a protagonist in the first book, Journey to Fire's Keep, and one of the two primary protagonists in the sequel Fall. Story ''Journey to Fire's Keep'' Angelo had lived in Springsboro all his life with his mother and father, Daelia Villalobos and Carlos Villalobos. While he is familiar with the surrounding woodland areas enough to hunt, he is largely ignorant of the world outside his little town. Angelo first appears at the very beginning of the first book, breaking the bedroom window to his friend Stephen Doe's house in an attempt to wake him. After apologizing for the damage, he invites Stephen on an inaugural hunt with his new sword. While they are in the surrounding forest, Asmodeious Bruté burns down the village in search of a missing artifact, the very "rock" with which Angelo had broken Stephen's window. When the pair returns to find their hometown razed, Angelo is emotionally devastated by the loss of his family and the only life he had ever known. When Stephen suggests they seek the cause of the fire, he tries to bottle these emotions and agrees. As the pair travels through Emerald Forest, Stephen convinces Angelo to join him in a stop-over in Chartreuse to visit his brother John Doe. After explaining the situation, John insists he join the party. The following day, John leads the trio to Topaz City, where they spend the night in a run-down inn and board an airplane to Flood City at John's command. This plane crashes into the ocean, brought down by Diablo Villalobos' internal-sown suspicion that the trio was planning on attacking the Revered. All three survive, but the pilot perishes. Angelo washes up on Cibola Beach, an extension of Flood City, with Stephen and John. They accidentally run into Justin Bailey here, who recognizes Stephen from his dreams and demands Stephen take him on as a student of magic. Stephen initially refuses, citing a known lack of magical ability; however, after explaining the situation and Justin's immediate knowledge of what might be happening, he accepts on the condition that Justin can provide them with some assistance. After a night of explanations regarding the Revered followed by a dream in Justin's basement involving witnessing his parents' demise, the troupe sets off for Monsoon City, Justin's hometown and supposed site of his helpful belongings. Justin feels a side trip to River City's ruins is the best approach, to see if they might find some further information on what they might be up against, citing the Revered's general lack of interference in regular worldly affairs as evidence that they may only be a front; Stephen, however, sees the proposed side trip as a waste of time that could be used to get to their goal. After a brief run-in with Mickey Rescigno outside his rented home, Justin concedes Stephen's point and agrees to follow them to Feuerschloss. The following morning, the group leaves the city towards the mountains to the east. The Revered, having been put on high alert by Diablo's story, forcefully brings them in for an Interrogation. Angelo actively resists the Interrogation, going so far as to draw his sword against Dryad; he doesn't appreciate the fingers pointing specifically at him, especially considering his own personal losses. His line of reasoning is, if the Revered are responsible, they're getting what's coming to them. The group is dropped off within easy walking distance of their destination. Upon arriving at Feuerschloss, the group splits up, with Angelo scouring the basements. He stumbles upon Asmodeious' plans immediately before being caught in the castle library by Diablo. During their back-and-forth, Angelo realizes he and Diablo are half-brothers, related through their father Carlos. Hearing Stephen's call to join him on the roof, Angelo knocks Diablo out with the butt of his sword and runs upstairs; he arrives on the roof just in time to watch John murder Stephen and Asmodeious subsequently murder John. This sends Angelo into a rage, whereupon he attacks Asmodeious with his sword, only to have the weapon bounce off. Asmodeious reveals his true draconic nature, summoning a giant lava bird from the volcanic crater. This prompts Angelo and Justin to flee the scene. As they flee, they both black out; upon waking, they're back in the same room wherein the Interrogation took place in Luna's Palace. Luna herself explains the situation, that the lava flow started by Asmodeious decimated large percentages of both Flood and Monsoon City. ''Fall'' Angelo and Justin have taken up residence in Don Kane's Road End Casino. Due to anxiety over the death of Stephen and extreme depression at his current life's state, he has developed a serious case of alcoholism, something Justin has tried but failed to cure. Profile Angelo is a remarkably childish half-elf, a mentality that makes him easy to scar psychologically. Throughout Journey to Fire's Keep, he is obsessed with his parents' deaths, and actively refuses to stop dwelling on the incident. Stephen tries several times to comfort him as a close friend, but ultimately this does very little. As a half-elf, he largely doesn't trust most other people. He tends to see elves as snobs and humans as jerks, in spite of having both as parents and growing up beside Stephen. Category:Characters